


Pepper is a Deceiving Bitch (AKA: The Matchmaker Made in Heaven)

by technopat3



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Teenage Drama, Tony Stark is a pinning little girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technopat3/pseuds/technopat3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Stony highschool AU<br/>What else can I really say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepper is a Deceiving Bitch (AKA: The Matchmaker Made in Heaven)

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned:  
> Unbetad  
> Author is not a good author  
> Author can not write  
> Author and Grammar are not on best terms
> 
> Put please enjoy :)

“Tony!” Bruce called from across the hall. 

“What?” Tony asked, already knowing the reason for Bruce talking to him.

“You are going to hate me, but I can’t make it tomorrow. I have a game, and then I have a date with Darcy that I-”

“Don’t worry about it!” Tony said, trying badly to hide his disappointment. “I mean whatever, football is important to you, and girlfriends come first. Good luck with the game.”

“Thanks man, I’m sorry.” Tony sighed as Bruce walked away. Girlfriends, the football team, parties, football again. That’s what all his friends were talking about now. God, he hated high school. Just because he wasn’t on, or hooking up with someone on the football team meant he was nothing in the eyes of his former friends. Even Bruce and Jane, two of the biggest nerds in middle school, were cool now because of football.

Tony looked at his watch. 3:00 PM on a Friday. He was on his way home, while the rest of his friends, which was a small list before high school, were probably getting ready for a party that was “a closed guest list.” Pepper was the only one his friends who wasn’t a cool kid technically, but she was probably one drunk kiss away from dating that Romanoff chick. That kiss would probably happen tonight, at the party, he was not invited to, but she was.

After a gruelingly long bus ride and a brief stunt of forgetting his keys, Tony was finally home and able to suck himself into a night of Netflix and video games.

At 5:30 Tony’s phone buzzed.

iMessage Bruce Banner  
Hey when should I pick u up

Tony sighed, and waited for the inevitable follow up test

iMessage Bruce Banner  
Srry wrng person

 

At 1:30 Tony decided to go to the game, if you can’t beat them join them, and if you can’t join them then watch them from the sidelines and blame it on school spirit. He got dressed, but on his SHIELD High super fan sweatshirt and headed out.

There at the game Tony say all the big name jocks, the ‘Howling Commandos’, one or two still looking a bit hung over: Sam Wilson, Sam’s boyfriend Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton, Clint’s girlfriend which Tony didn’t have a name for, Tony’s old friend Rhodey, Thor, Thor’s girlfriend Jane, Pepper, the girl holding her hand affectionately Natasha Romanoff, Bruce, and Bruce’s girlfriend Darcy. But looking as amazing as ever was Steve Rogers. The way his hair looked perfect even after being in his helmet, his gorgeous ocean blue eyes, and his great abs that Tony may or may not look at secretly when he is changing for PE.

Tony barely made it through the game, cheering when everyone else did, sighing when everyone else did. The only real reason he stayed was the sliver of a chance that he would have the courage to try and talk to Steve, which was a long shot in and of itself. But by the time that game was over, Tony faced reality, there was no way he could talk to Steve. 

As Tony was walking away he turned to the team as they were lifting up Steve, chanting his name, and Steve was waving to the crowd, and Tony could swear the Steve looked right at him.

He could swear… right at him.

\-------------------------------------------------

iMessage Pepper Potts  
Hey, I saw u at the game y didn’t you say hi

iMessage Tony Stark  
I saw u were with your friends I didn’t want to intrude

iMessage Pepper Potts  
u are my friend too Tony

iMessage Tony Stark  
yeah well you were also with Natasha and all of the cool guys, I didn’t want to 13th wheel.

iMessage Pepper Potts  
Tony, is something wrong. You have been acting weird for a while now. I feel like you are avoiding me. Rhodey and Bruce feel the same

iMessage Tony Stark  
I don’t have to explain myself to you. Y’all don’t seem to be missing me. You know, all finding different ways to be cool kids. Even Jane and Bruce, people of equal or higher nerdiness to me, are in your clique. Why is that? I am just a nerd, I can’t play football, I don’t date someone who is in the cool kid group, I don’t have any connections so if you want to know why Ive been acting weird, it is because all my “friends” have been dropping like flies to hang out with Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers

iMessage Pepper Potts  
That is what this is about. Your crush on Steve, you know what Tony, grow up, you have had a little schoolboy crush on him since fourth grade. You need to stop you whining and complaining about “your friends abandoning you” which is your go to resort for all your problems. 

iMessage Tony Stark  
Really, you think im the crazy one? When is the last time we alone hung out outside of school? But, when is the last time I have tried to make plans with you? You are always ditching me to hang out with Natasha, or Thor, or Clint, or Jane. It sucks, Pepper. So just stop

iMessage Pepper Potts  
Fuck you Tony. You are a little piece of shit and you are the reason that no one likes you, no one else. And you know what? Steve is way out of your league and you are just some kid that will never be able to go out with him because you are an anti-social, disparaging, little JACKASS!

Tony threw his phone against the wall, shattering the glass. It doesn’t mater; he has been meaning to replace the screen so he could make it better. God he was getting side tracked again. Fuck Pepper. If she thinks that she can just say that with no consequence, she is wrong and Tony is willing to prove it.

 

On Monday during lunch Tony sat down next to Pepper and Natasha before the rest of their clique got there, and Tony knew exactly what he was going to do.

“Tony, I am so sorry for what I said. I really didn’t mean it, I was just, no myself.” Pepper said as Tony took a bite of his food.

“Water under the bridge, I just wanted to congratulate you two on officially becoming a couple. Every one had been rooting for you for quite some time. Natasha, did you know that when we were in second grade, Pepper threw up out of her nose.”

“That is not true, Tony.”

“Then she ate it. Or did you know that Pepper has a super secret diary that only me and Rhodes knew about. She wrote Mrs. Virginia Romanoff all over it last year.”

“Tony shut up!” But it wasn’t Pepper who yelled it but Natasha. Before Tony could speak he was on the ground panting with pain in his chest and face, he actually didn’t know what just hit him.

“That was really hot.” Pepper moans.

“Fuck yeah.” Natasha replies before she aggressively starts kissing Pepper.

“Oh get a room!” Bucky says as he puts his tray down.

“Oh please, like you and Sam don’t make out all the time.” Pepper says.

“Guilty.” Sam says before planting a kiss on Bucky’s cheek.

“Can you two not go five minutes without a PDA?” Jane snickers.

“You and Thor are so much worse.” Darcy says.

“Not as bad as you and Bruce.” Clint says.

Throughout their entire bantering session Tony is still on the ground, groaning, oblivious to everyone else.

Tony gets up and walks away, sitting down at the far right table in the corner, his name etched on the seat he always sits at, a stigma of his social status.

 

On Thursday Tony has PE, which is one of his least favorite periods, (besides getting to see Steve in his boxers.) 

“Alright, we are playing football today.” Coach says. 

“God, again?” Tony says a bit to loudly.

“Do you have a problem, Stark?” Bucky asks, sarcastically. “Is it because you suck at football? Oh whoops, those last two words were unnecessary.”

“How is that GPA?” Tony snarls back.

“3.85 you ass.”

“Whoa Buck, cool it.” Steve says.

“Oh, come on. It’s all in good fun. Right Tony?”

“Yeah, sure. All in good fun.” Tony says.

After PE, Tony was heading towards the computer lab when Steve stopped him.

“Hey Ton- Stark!” Steve called.

“What?” Tony responds, nervously awaiting some sort of verbal blunder.

“Sorry about Bucky, he can be such a dick sometimes.” Steve says apologetically.

“Don’t worry about it. You know, I’m fine, see.” Tony says flashing a smile.

“Yeah, okay. I, um, just wanted to ah… make sure Bucky didn’t strike a nerve, you know. He doesn’t always know where the line is.” Tony nodded. He needed to get out of this conversation or he was going to start hyperventilating. “So, you sure you ok?”

“Yeah… I mean, it was kind of bad.” Tony said. “I mean, I pretty sure he would call me a fag if he wasn’t gay himself.

“Well you are right? Gay?” Steve asks, all to casually.

“Well, ah, um, yes. Do you have a problem with that?”

“My group of friends includes two homosexual couples, and you think I am homophobic?”

“Right, sorry about that. Forgot.”

“Anyway, sorry about Bucky again. I have to get to Coulson’s class.”

Steve had only just walked out of earshot before Tony gasped a bit to loudly. Tony walked to the computer lab and started working on his Comp Sci class. Nothing big, it was just long. He couldn’t believe he had a conversation with Steve that wasn’t ‘Sorry’ and then stepping out of his way.

At lunch, Tony sat down at his normal table, excepting a normal lunch when he sees Johan Schmitt and Justin Hammer sit down at the popular table. No one ever tries to sit down at the popular table. By the time the first of the Howling Commandos reached the tables, almost Johan’s entire group was at the table.

“Hey, skull!” Clint yells. “What are you doing at our table?”

“What makes it yours?” Johan asks.

“The fact that we sit here every day.” Steve says.

“Well, can’t you share?” 

Steve grunts as walks away, only to see all other tables are full except Tony’s.

“Hey Tones, could we sit with you?” Rhodey asks.

“Yes… I um, sure.” Tony said.

Everyone sat down and continued their normal lunch conversation while ignoring Tony. There was one time that Tony thought he could join in the conversation, but elected to not contribute. It felt like the longest lunch ever. Until…

“Are you seeing anyone Tony?”

“What?”

“You know, like dating?”

“No, no one for me.”

“Any gentlemen catch your eye, Anthony?” Thor boomed.

“Ah, no. Also not quite sure how you knew I was gay, but.”

“Pepper told me! Like, everyone knows.”

“Ah, thanks for that Pep.”

“It was revenge for yesterday.” Pepper joked.

“Yes, like the pain in my chest, groin, and back, didn’t hurt enough.”

“But was it?” Natasha asked, all to seriously.

They went back to their conversation and Tony went back to his… well his loneness.

Friday was again terrible, Steve and the rest sat at Tony’s table again and talked about the party that was tonight, how it was gonna be so much fun, how it was totally gonna rock and:

“Hey, Sam, you invited everyone right?” Steve asked.

“Yup, everyone is one the guest list.”

Tony nearly choked on his food.

“Oh shit.” Bucky whispered.

Tony grabbed his tray and practically ran away from the table.

“Why is he getting so upset, he probably wouldn’t have even come to the party if he was invited.” Clint said.

“Steve, go talk to him, I feel guilty taking his table and then making him leave.” Darcy said.

“Why do I have to?” Steve asked.

“Because you are the Tony Stark ambassador.” Rhodey said.

“What about Bruce, Pepper, or… I don’t know, you!”

“Because you have the biggest crush on him.” Pepper said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

“What? No I don’t. Pfft! Okay I’ll go talk to him.” Steve said before dashing out of his seat.

Steve searched in entire cafeteria and where he thought Tony’s locker and came up empty. He looked in the computer lab, the workshop, the science lab, all the nerdy shit Tony was into. He couldn’t find him anywhere. He was walking back to lunch when he bumped straight into Tony, spilling his books everywhere.

“Oh my god! I am so sorry.” Steve said, while he tried to pick up his books as fast as possible.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not the worst thing that happened to me today.” Tony said.

“Yeah, sorry about the party thing. But hey, if you wanna come, I’m sure I can get you on the guest list. It’s at Bucky’s house, start’s at 8:00 if you want to swing by.”

“Maybe I’ll swing by, sure.

 

iMessage Steve Rogers  
Hey, Pep. Thanks for making me talk to Tony, I invited him to the party so… thx again

iMessage Tony Stark  
OH MY GOD STEVE JUST ASKED ME TO THE PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ☺ !!!!!!!!!!!!

iMessage Pepper Potts  
Nat, I am the best matchmaker… EVER

 

The party was terrible, but Tony was determined to make the best of it. He drank just a bit, and was perfectly pleasant when anyone talked to him. About two hours into it, Steve sauntered up to him, seeming a past tipsy.

“Tonyyyy, you made it!” Steve slurred.

“Yeah… I did.” Tony said trying to act drunk.

“I’m so glad, like, soooooo glad. And I’m DRUNK.” Steve said, the last part sounding like a country guy on the Fourth of July.

“Yeah… me too.” Tony said, unconfidently.

“Like, arrest me now I’m so… drunk.” Steve said.

Steve then leaned in and kissed Tony, it was sloppy and uncoordinated, but nice, and even with the alcohol, Steve’s lips tasted like apple pie. It was nice for two seconds before they both startled back.

“I’m not drunk.” Steve admitted.

“Neither am I.”

And as Tony leaned in for the second kiss, right before he shut his eyes, he could see Pepper smirk.


End file.
